The Ultimate Alternate Universe!
by Spinnerette
Summary: In the deep dark corners of Spinnerette's brain is the wild alternate univers of Harry Potter. There, the semicanon gang and fellow readers yes! They are a vital part of the story participlate in random plot bunnehs! Come and join in the fun and crazy.


**The Ultimate Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, _that_ would be the title of the seventh book. The format of this kind of fanfic isn't mine either. © niki/DracoDream

**Synopsis:** In the alternate universe of Spinneh's brain, quasi-canon Harry Potter and the gang go on some wild adventures, joined by fellow readers.

**A/N: **Right, the original idea for this kind of fanfiction does not belong to me. Remember death-curse? An inventive author did something like this.  
Example of her/his/it fanfic: "Harry Potter Gone Crazy" (http:// fiction/story.php? no10032&PHPSESSID68fa54d06ed3b81bd9ff4d27a7a7f9fd) (without the spaces) Or simply google hpstories(dot)com and search the above title

So this is how things work. The first chapter (or so, if the response is mild), there's a semi-script, dialogue thing where the gang does something with a plot…When I get readers to participate, the plot will incorporate (dis)likes, suggestions, fangirlism/fanboyism of the readers.

* * *

Chapter 1: In which there is much ado about the voices in Harry's head 

(This part is a tribute to the inventor's (niki/dracodream/see above) lovely idea)

**Sp:** Ah! Welcome to another (_cough)_ _First_ episode of the Wonderful Alternate Universe!

**HP:** Who's there?!

**Sp:** Just…me?

**HP:** -phew- It's just a voice in my head.

**Sp:** As I was saying, Welcome—

**HP:** WOMG! There are voices in my head!

**Sp:** -ahem- Actually, I'm the omnipotent narrator, so shut up and let me do my job!

**HP:** Oh…ok….(_curls into a fetal position and rocks back and forth)_

**Sp:** Ooookaay. So. This _should_ have a plot. Oh where did I put it!?

**Sp:** _(silently looks for plot)_

**HP:** GAAAAaaaaa! Shut up!!

**Sp:** Uh…I didn't say anything.

**HP:** Wha--? You didn't?

**Sp:** No.

**HP:** (_screams)_ VOICES IN MY HEAD! Get –bang- out –bang- of-my-head

–bang,bang-

**Sp:** Right. _(Holds up sheet of paper and reads it)_ Apparently, this _is_ the plot. Huh…

**HP:** _(continues banging head on floor)_

**HG:** _(head pokes in)_ Psst. Are we part of this?

**Sp:** -sigh- well, since he's _(points to Harry twitching on the floor)_ suffering from paranoia and voice-in-head seizures, why not.

**HG:** _(skips in, followed by Ron (_**RW**_) doing ballet and Dumbledore (_**AD**_) attempting interpretive dance in a tight leotard)_

**RW:** _(Becomes quasi-canon again)_ Woss with me mate?

**Sp:** Voices in his head

**AD:** Ahhh, Voldie? _(Interpretively dances to "Voldemort, the eeeevil")_

**Sp:** (_nods) _Probably

**HG:** _(pokes Harry) _Uh…should I floo St. Mungos?

_(Harry begins to froth at mouth and flails around)_

_(Everyone stares)_

**HG:** _(floos St. Mungos)_

_(St. Mungo nurses apparate and carry Harry off)_

**AD:** So that was the plot? _(Gives up interpretive dance and resumes proper attire)_

_(Everyone cheers: Dumbly's not in the leotard!)_

**Sp:** I guess that's it.

**HG:** Not much of one.

**Sp:** Well, you've got to take into account that she has no readers to write about either.

**RW:** So, to you, uh, reader. –ahem- Please help Spinnerette not look like a fool and contribute your own persona to this crack-induced/procrastination induced fanfic. Application details are below.

**Sp:** I'll see ya'll next chapter!

_(Everybody bunny hops out)_

The End…(Until Harry gets out of St. Mungos)

To appear in the fanfic:

**Persona Name:**

**Persona Initials:** two letters please

**Persona Personality: **please be _brief_, really brief.

**Hobbies/talents:** can be weird, like….juggling with your feet?

**What do you want your character to do in TUAU?**

eg. "Want to kill draco, that snooty slythie!" or "Wants to waltz with Voldemort and pet his bald blue head"

Thanks for reading! And hope you'll consider being a part of TUAU.

* * *

Right. I'm kinda disappointed. They won't let my use brackets...which means I have to use italics and parentheses for actions. Ugh, the complications! 


End file.
